


Facing The Truth

by Littlemarkimoo, Vicky30312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Denial, F/M, Follows Some Main Plot, Kind of AU, Long Time Crushes, M/M, Self-Discovery, Slow-ish burn, Year Six, mild homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky30312/pseuds/Vicky30312
Summary: During Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he faced something he hadn't be expecting when he looked in the Mirror of Erised. He has had five years to finally accept himself, as he was now going into his sixth year.This year, Draco not only has to face the dark lord and his family, but his very own sexuality crisis. Dealing with everything will take its toll.What happens when Harry and Draco collide during their sixth year?





	1. Trainwrek

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Maddi and I started RP-ing and really liked where this was going so we copied it all, edited it a bit and made it a story! There may be a few inconsistencies with the books/movies but everything was added (or ignored XD) for the sake of the plot. So... kind of also AU but like not? Either way, we hope you all enjoy!

It was finally the beginning of the sixth year, and Harry had to admit that he was a cross between excited and nervous. He was thankful to get away from his Aunt and Uncle, if he could even call them that, but his crush on Draco had grown bigger over the past five years. And now, at the age of sixteen, he was nearly head over heels for the young Malfoy boy. He hated it, and he hated himself for it. He had yet to tell anyone but he was sure that Hermione and Ron were catching on. Hermione was way too observant to not notice. He and Ron, as well as the rest of the Weasley family, were stood beside the Hogwarts Express as the small goodbyes were said between them all. Once he had given a small hug to Arthur, he turned to take in the train, as well as a few of the other people around them. And that's when he noticed Draco Malfoy with Lucius. He clenched his jaw, turning his attention back to Ron and his family.

Draco sighed and turned to his mother and lightly pushed her hand off him. "Mom. I look fine. Stop messing with my hair. I need to go." That's when he noticed Potter walking by with the Weasley's. Scoffing to himself he glared in his direction then nodded at his parents before speeding his way past Potter and onto the train. 

Harry was trying to focus on whatever it was Molly was trying to remind him of. His mind was elsewhere though, as he thought about his crush. He felt a slight breeze, and he turned his gaze again to see Draco making his way on the train. He glanced at the other Malfoys, which resulted in more glares, before he gave Ron's sleeve a gentle tug. "We should probably get going. I'm sure Hermione's already on the train." He commented.

After getting settled on the train, Draco decided he really needed some chocolate frogs and went in search of the sweets trolley. That's when he ran into Him. Mister "Chosen One"  aka the person who Draco couldn't figure out why every time he saw him he felt the need to tease and annoy him. Which just made him even more irritated. The stupid git.

It was just Harry's luck that as soon as he stepped onto the train, he would nearly run right into the one person he was trying to avoid. His breath hitched in his throat, hesitating slightly. "Malfoy." He mumbled as a small greeting. He really didn't want to deal with the teasing already. He was hoping to have a peaceful ride to Hogwarts.

"Potter. Late as always I see. Mind getting out of my way or do we all need to clear a path for the all mighty one?" Draco hissed as he crossed his arms.

"Like you're one to talk, you bloody prat." Harry spat back at him. There was no real rage behind his words though. He tried to move past the other boy, avoiding eye contact as best as he could in the small space.

"Oooh great come back" Draco smirked. "Real creative. Bet you spent _all_ summer thinking about that one."

Harry clenched his jaw yet again, his eyes meeting Draco's as he reached out to grab a fist full of the other's shirt. He wasn't usually violent, but after the summer he had had, he really wasn't in the mood. "I really don't need your shit right now Malfoy. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You know _nothing_ about me." He nearly growled out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Ron's, but he kept his eyes on Draco still.

Draco just rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled it off. "Your caretaker is here. Better move along." Draco then pushed past the two, shouldering Harry as he passed.

Harry blushed a bit at the comment, watching the blond walk away. He shook his head as he headed towards the room the three of them usually stayed in. At this point, he was annoyed. Both at Draco and himself. How could he have fallen for such a jerk like that?

Draco entered the next cart and turned to punch the wall. Fuck. “Why does he do this to me?” He questioned. Loosening his tie, he stormed back to his seat completely forgetting about the sweet treat he had originally set out for.

Harry was sat in his seat, silently staring out the window. That was how the first little while of the ride was spent, as if he was off in his own world.   
  
A thought hit him hard though, as he wondered if...he was actually in love with Draco. He suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe, his heartbeat increasing in his chest. He stood up, making his way to the door as he gave he two an apologetic look. "I… need some fresh air." Was all he said, before he rushed to the back of the train.

About 10 minutes ago, Draco had been complaining to Pansy about the fact that Potter got on his nerves. She had rebutted with this crazy thought that the reason Draco got so angry around Harry was because he fancied him. Draco had been shell shocked and immediately denied it turning bright red at the same time. He immediately stormed out and found a mostly empty train cart and began sulking, scrunched down in a seat facing away from the door.

Harry made his way down the train halls, his own cheeks flushed bright red at the thought alone. He stopped when he, again, saw the blonde. He was alone, which surprised him most. No posse around him. He glanced around before making his way over to him. "Malfoy." He spoke up, making his presence known to the other.

Draco paused for a second before schooling his features into a glare. "What do want now Potter?" 

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. "Is it really because I'm...'The Chosen One'? Because I honestly hate it." He admitted.

Draco's eyes creased in confusion. "Do you really not remember first year? You humiliated me in front of everyone. Since then I don’t know... You just make me so irritated!" he said voice getting a little louder as he spoke each word. He placed his elbows on the table in front of him, fisting his hair in frustration

Harry raised an eyebrow at the remark. "You really know how to hold a grudge." He commented, moving to sit in the open seat across from him. "I don't know who hates me more. You or Professor Snape." He added, glancing up at the other male hesitantly.

Draco hid a small laugh and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Don't ask me why. I know it's stupid. You're just an annoying git."

"Wow. What a reason to hate someone." Harry replied, though a slight smile was on his own lips. He hoped Draco didn't see it. "I'm the annoying one? At least I don't have my father do everything for me." He stated.

"At least I have one." Draco immediately replied, then opened his eyes in shock. "Shit. Potter. See what I mean?!? I don't even mean to do it... It just comes out." He looked down at his lap, slightly ashamed, and fiddled with his ring.

Harry felt his heart drop at the comment, and it was like a hard slap to his face. "And here I was trying to be civil." He muttered out, standing up from his seat. "I feel sorry for you, Malfoy." He added, trying to hold back his tears as he headed back towards his room.

"No Potter wait!" Draco rushed out the words, as he stood up. "I'm.. Sorry" he mumbled looking down at the ground again.

Harry paused in his spot after he heard that, turning to look at him. A slight shocked expression was on his face. "Did you just... _apologize_ to me Malfoy?" 

"Hey. I can be a prat but I'm not _that_ heartless. I said I didn't mean for it to come out... It's like a reflex when I'm around you." Draco said as he crossed his arms and tried to act nonchalant about it.

"You get that much enjoyment out of making my life a living hell?" Harry asked. "Good to know. Because I don't get enough of that from everyone else." He shook his head a bit, and continued on his way back to his room again.

Draco decided he didn’t want to fight anymore and let Harry go this time. He slinked back down in his seat and started mumbling to himself. "I don't get enjoyment out of it. I'd rather if I didn't get so riled up Potter. And if you are that annoyed with everyone else why don't you speak up for yourself." He let out a big sigh and stared out the window, lost in thought.


	2. Carriage Ride Chaos

Harry went back to the room he shared with Ron and Hermione, managing a small smile when he saw the two holding hands. He didn't say anything though and went back to staring out the window for the rest of the ride. He was honestly nervous about having to face Draco again, but at least he had managed to calm himself down.

The train finally pulled into the station and Draco heaved another big sigh. He slowly made his way back to his original seat, giving Pansy a glare, before grabbing his stuff and making his way to the carriages.

Harry was still silent as he grabbed his own stuff, waiting for Hermione and Ron to follow, before he too headed to the carriages with his two friends. By the time they got there, Draco had already arrived. And they were expected to share the carriage with said Malfoy boy. "I think we should wait for the next one. Wouldn't want the spoiled prat to have to share something for once in his life." So...maybe he hadn't calmed himself down just yet.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Potter. Either get in or wait. Doesn't effect me either way just hurry up."

Harry was stubborn, so he intended on waiting. But when he saw Hermione and Ron start to put their stuff on the carriage his jaw dropped. "You're kidding me..." he muttered out.

Draco just rolled his eyes and moved down slightly to allow the two to get on. It looked like it was about to rain and he wanted to get going as soon as possible. "What's it going to be Potter?"

Harry grumbled a bit to himself before he gave in and put his stuff on the carriage as well. The next problem was… he was going to have to either sit next to Draco, or try and squeeze himself on the bench with Ron and Hermione.

Draco noticed Harry's hesitation and scoffed. "Just get in already. I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He giggled to himself at his joked and scooted as far over as he could crossing his arms and legs.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up again at the comment, sending a hopeless glance towards Ron and Hermione. He got in though, sitting as far away from the blond as he could.

The carriage started to take off but jerked quickly to a stop again as a deer ran out in front. As Draco had had his limbs crossed, he was unable to brace himself and ended up practically on top of Harry. "Oof" he huffed as he was thrown about.

Harry hadn't been expecting it, though he did his best to try and catch Draco so he wouldn't fall out of the carriage. His arms were around Draco's waist, but another blush slipped onto his cheeks at their current position. "Smooth, Malfoy." He mumbled out, though he couldn't bring himself to let go. "Are...you okay?"

Draco got his footing and pushed himself off the other. "Of course I am." he bit back. "Stupid fluffy creatures" he mumbled, as he sat back down and smoothed out his robes.

"Sorry I asked." Harry replied, already missing the feeling of Draco in his arms. "You must be quite the pleasure in the Slytherin house." He added, crossing his own arms as well.

"I am quite a hoot thank you very much. You don't know anything about what I get up to in my spare time." Draco retorted quickly, wincing slightly afterwards as he realized how weird that sounded. Oh well, he shrugged to himself, no taking it back now.

"First of all, did you literally just say hoot? And second of all, I really don't want to know what you get up to." Harry shot back at him, rolling his eyes. 

"I swear those two argue like a married couple." Ron mumbled at the wrong time. He had said it loud enough for the other two to hear, when it had only been meant for Hermione's ears.

Draco froze, glazing over what Potter said, he turned to Ron and spat, "Why does everyone assume I'm in some kind of relationship with this dim-witted git!?! Being gay is disgusting and a disgrace let alone being so with Potter!" Draco growled and brushed his fingers through his hair as he hunched over in his spot and tried to ignore the other 3 people in the cart.

Harry frowned at the sudden outburst, glancing at Ron and Hermione again. He figured, as much as he was hesitant to, he should speak up. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Malfoy." He said, his voice coming out soft and almost...comforting. "There are a lot of gay people in the Muggle world." He added on.

Draco looked to Harry, his brows drawn together. "Muggles don't know anything. It's wrong. The whole point is to reproduce!"

"No it's not!" Harry snapped back at him. "The whole point is to be happy, and fall in love. It shouldn't matter what someone has in their pants. It should be about personality, trust, and loyalty."

Draco just kind of sat there for a moment staring at Harry, thinking. Did… Did he really think that way? Was it really that normal? He shuddered at the thought. It's a disgrace. He just wanted this conversation to be over so he grumbled, "Whatever Potter.", as they pulled up to the gates at Hogwarts.

Harry clenched his jaw at the clear disgust that was still on Malfoy's face. He waited until the carriage stopped before he was the first one to quickly get off and grab his stuff. "I guess you have another problem with me then." He spat out, before he headed inside and away from Draco. He could feel the tears coming.

Draco sat still in confusion until the meaning of Harry's words sunk in. His eyes became comically large as the light bulb went off in his head. Harry way gay!?! Unsure how Draco felt about this entire journey to school and everything that had happened so far, he moved off the carriage and grabbed his stuff in a zombie like state. He couldn't stop thinking about everything and running over every little detail. His face stayed scrunched the entire walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:


	3. Painful Realizations

Harry went back to the room he shared with Ron and Hermione, managing a small smile when he saw the two holding hands. He didn't say anything though and went back to staring out the window for the rest of the ride. He was honestly nervous about having to face Draco again, but at least he had managed to calm himself down.

The train finally pulled into the station and Draco heaved another big sigh. He slowly made his way back to his original seat, giving Pansy a glare, before grabbing his stuff and making his way to the carriages.

Harry was still silent as he grabbed his own stuff, waiting for Hermione and Ron to follow, before he too headed to the carriages with his two friends. By the time they got there, Draco had already arrived. And they were expected to share the carriage with said Malfoy boy. "I think we should wait for the next one. Wouldn't want the spoiled prat to have to share something for once in his life." So...maybe he hadn't calmed himself down just yet.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Potter. Either get in or wait. Doesn't effect me either way just hurry up."

Harry was stubborn, so he intended on waiting. But when he saw Hermione and Ron start to put their stuff on the carriage his jaw dropped. "You're kidding me..." he muttered out.

Draco just rolled his eyes and moved down slightly to allow the two to get on. It looked like it was about to rain and he wanted to get going as soon as possible. "What's it going to be Potter?"

Harry grumbled a bit to himself before he gave in and put his stuff on the carriage as well. The next problem was… he was going to have to either sit next to Draco, or try and squeeze himself on the bench with Ron and Hermione.

Draco noticed Harry's hesitation and scoffed. "Just get in already. I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He giggled to himself at his joked and scooted as far over as he could crossing his arms and legs.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up again at the comment, sending a hopeless glance towards Ron and Hermione. He got in though, sitting as far away from the blond as he could.

The carriage started to take off but jerked quickly to a stop again as a deer ran out in front. As Draco had had his limbs crossed, he was unable to brace himself and ended up practically on top of Harry. "Oof" he huffed as he was thrown about.

Harry hadn't been expecting it, though he did his best to try and catch Draco so he wouldn't fall out of the carriage. His arms were around Draco's waist, but another blush slipped onto his cheeks at their current position. "Smooth, Malfoy." He mumbled out, though he couldn't bring himself to let go. "Are...you okay?"

Draco got his footing and pushed himself off the other. "Of course I am." he bit back. "Stupid fluffy creatures" he mumbled, as he sat back down and smoothed out his robes.

"Sorry I asked." Harry replied, already missing the feeling of Draco in his arms. "You must be quite the pleasure in the Slytherin house." He added, crossing his own arms as well.

"I am quite a hoot thank you very much. You don't know anything about what I get up to in my spare time." Draco retorted quickly, wincing slightly afterwards as he realized how weird that sounded. Oh well, he shrugged to himself, no taking it back now.

"First of all, did you literally just say hoot? And second of all, I really don't want to know what you get up to." Harry shot back at him, rolling his eyes. 

"I swear those two argue like a married couple." Ron mumbled at the wrong time. He had said it loud enough for the other two to hear, when it had only been meant for Hermione's ears.

Draco froze, glazing over what Potter said, he turned to Ron and spat, "Why does everyone assume I'm in some kind of relationship with this dim-witted git!?! Being gay is disgusting and a disgrace let alone being so with Potter!" Draco growled and brushed his fingers through his hair as he hunched over in his spot and tried to ignore the other 3 people in the cart.

Harry frowned at the sudden outburst, glancing at Ron and Hermione again. He figured, as much as he was hesitant to, he should speak up. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Malfoy." He said, his voice coming out soft and almost...comforting. "There are a lot of gay people in the Muggle world." He added on.

Draco looked to Harry, his brows drawn together. "Muggles don't know anything. It's wrong. The whole point is to reproduce!"

"No it's not!" Harry snapped back at him. "The whole point is to be happy, and fall in love. It shouldn't matter what someone has in their pants. It should be about personality, trust, and loyalty."

Draco just kind of sat there for a moment staring at Harry, thinking. Did… Did he really think that way? Was it really that normal? He shuddered at the thought. It's a disgrace. He just wanted this conversation to be over so he grumbled, "Whatever Potter.", as they pulled up to the gates at Hogwarts.

Harry clenched his jaw at the clear disgust that was still on Malfoy's face. He waited until the carriage stopped before he was the first one to quickly get off and grab his stuff. "I guess you have another problem with me then." He spat out, before he headed inside and away from Draco. He could feel the tears coming.

Draco sat still in confusion until the meaning of Harry's words sunk in. His eyes became comically large as the light bulb went off in his head. Harry way gay!?! Unsure how Draco felt about this entire journey to school and everything that had happened so far, he moved off the carriage and grabbed his stuff in a zombie like state. He couldn't stop thinking about everything and running over every little detail. His face stayed scrunched the entire walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:


	4. Abstract Adventure

For Draco the next week seemed to drag on forever. Classes were boring, Pansy kept pestering him and he still wasn't much closer to getting over things. He had definitely felt a little better and didn't look like death anymore, but he still felt like he needed more answers. He wanted to actually put it to the test to make sure he wasn't just "objectively" noticing that guys were good looking but he didn't know how. He was tempted at one point to just say fuck it and go to Potter with his requests, but quickly shut that thought down, blaming it on momentary insanity. He had been trying to study in the library for the past hour and was making no progress. At this rate his sexual identity crisis was going to make him fail.

Harry spent most of the week trying to get ahead in all his classes, mainly so he could spend the weekend in the muggle world with Draco. It was going to be a challenge, but he figured this was his best bet. 

Once the weekend had finally come, Harry had made sure to dress in more… fancier clothing for the night. He also packed a small bag, figuring they could spend the night at a hotel if Draco wanted to. He'd leave that up to him. Once he was ready, he tugged on a baggy sweater and headed towards the Slytherin dorms. When he couldn't find him there, he headed to the library. He was a bit surprised to find the blond hunched over a book, looking like he was ready to pull his hair out. He made his way up from behind, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. "Malfoy."

Draco jumped in surprise and turned around. He had not been expecting to see Potter, who he noted was dressed up more than usual, behind him. "Little busy here Potter. Or well trying to be. What would you like?"

"Put your books away, go back to your dorm, and pack a bag. We're going to the muggle world this weekend." Harry instructed the other male, giving him a soft smile. "You trust me, right Malfoy?"

Still a little shocked but amused by Potter's demanding tone, he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I... I suppose you haven't given me any reason not to. May I ask why we are going to ‘mingle with muggles?’” he inquired, literally using air quotes.

Harry released a small chuckle, letting his hands fall from the others shoulders. "We'll talk about why when we're somewhere more private." He replied, a slight smile on his lips. "That is, if you do want to tag along after I tell you why..."

Draco placed his forefinger and thumb on his chin in a thinking gesture. He hummed and hawed pretending to decide if he was going to agree or not. He had already decided to go along with Harry simply because he was intrigued as to what this was all about. Draco sighed and let out an unsure sounding "Okay I guess..." He then gathered all his books and stood up. Making his way past Potter and back to his dorm.  
On the walk, Draco pondered what this could be about. He then recalled that Harry wanted to talk to him in private about where they were going and the only secret they shared was a certain one about certain feelings. He shook his head while a slight frown appeared on his face. He was a little unsure about this now. What could the muggle world possible have to help him?

After he finally threw a bag together of his necessities, he made his way cautiously to Potter again. Ready to hear him out but also ready to run if he had to.

Harry awaited Draco to finish packing his stuff, feeling a little out of place in the dungeons outside the Slytherin dorms. It wasn't where he belonged, and the looks he got from the others was only making it worse. He managed a small smile when he saw the other was finally finished, and glanced around the hall. There were quite a few people and it was risky. 

"Follow me." He mumbled out, though he took Draco's wrist in his hand and dragged him off towards the girl's bathroom yet again. "Trust me." He repeated, before he slipped inside with Draco behind him. Just like last time, it was empty. Once they were far enough into the bathroom, he turned back to look at Draco again. "So, my plan for this weekend… was to take you to a gay bar." He explained, his voice soft and low. "I understand if you don't want to go, but I figured it might be a good way to… show you that it's okay to be gay. I've been to a few myself and it always feels inviting to me."

After finally getting his footing back after being dragged by Potter, Draco processed what he had said. "A what?" he questioned, standing with his arms crossed in a defensive pose. "There are bars specifically for gays? Huh." He paced around a few times before turning to Potter again and with a tilt of his head asked, "And what pray tell would we be doing at this so called bar? What's the purpose?"

Harry nodded his head at the first question. "More or less, yes. For gays, bisexuals, pansexuals." He replied. "I'd imagine transgender people are there too." He shrugged. He raised his eyebrows though at the last few questions. "Well… it's a bar. So alcohol would be involved. Dancing would too. And… well, you could finally try some stuff with a guy." He added on a bit awkwardly. "I'm sure… you'll get hit on quite a bit..."

Draco nodded along with what Potter was saying until he mentioned that last part. His eyes grew wide and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked down a little embarrassed at the prospect of something happening. Clearing his throat a little he quietly said "I see..." Looking back at Potter he added, "I guess it does sound like a good idea. I'll go." 

He motioned for Harry to lead the way when something else he said ran through his head. What did Potter mean by ‘he was sure I'd get hit on a lot’? He better not be mocking me. He scowled a little bit as he waited for Potter to take action. 

Harry broke out into a smile when Draco agreed, feeling a bit better about all of this. He led the way out of the bathroom first, the two of them walking side by side once they were out. "The bags are for overnight. I figured we could stay at a hotel and come back tomorrow." He explained. "Hermione and Ron know I'm going… to the muggle world. Did you want to tell anyone just in case?" He offered.

"Nah I'm good. Pansy is really the only one who would know I'm missing and she will just assume I'm sulking somewhere." Draco replied with a shrug.

"Alright. If you're sure.' Harry replied, the excitement already flowing through him. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to actually be with Draco, but at least he would get to spend some time with him.

Draco nodded. Excitement was building up inside him as well as a little bit of nausea at the fact that this was really happening. He had been working on himself and felt that he could successfully at least flirt with another bloke without wanting cringe at himself. He schooled his expression into one of determination and said "Yes. Now... How are we going to get there?"

"Well, I have this… thing that allows me to know about some secret passages" Harry explained, figuring Draco wouldn’t rat him out. They had gotten to a certain point in their relationship, he supposed, and he felt he could almost call the other his… friend. "There's this path we can use through the shrieking shack that will get us to Hogsmeade. Then, we can use a floo to get to Diagon Alley. And from there London" He explained as best as he could.

"Right." Draco said suspiciously, drawing out the i. "Just lead the way. No turning back now." And that's what they did.   
~******~  
Draco hadn't been to London very often but he did enjoy traveling so he was quite excited. As they stepped onto the busy streets, he was taken back by all the bright lights and zooming vehicles. Taking a hesitant step, not cowering at all, he waited for further direction from Potter.

Harry was actually glad to be back in the Muggle world, without having to go to his Aunt and Uncle's house. They were actually free to do as they pleased. "So… there's one that does karaoke. Would you be interested in that one or would you rather just go to a… somewhat normal, gay bar?" He asked, glancing over at him before he began to walk.

Draco shook his head no fervently. "No thank you. Normal please."

Harry chuckled a bit and nodded his head, carefully taking Draco's hand in his own out of reflex. Once he realized what he had done though, he quickly pulled his hand back and stuttered a small apology. "I-I'm… not sure why I did that." He mumbled out, rubbing at the back of his neck. He was mentally kicking himself as he lead the way towards the bar. Luckily, it was close enough for the two of them to walk.

Still having been distracted from the unknown city, Draco honestly hadn't even noticed that Potter had grabbed his hand until he pulled away. His first thought was that he was sad the warmth was gone. He stood still for a minute, confused about his thoughts before he realized Harry had started walking again. Following quickly, he noted that Potter had really calloused hands. And he didn't mind the feel of it.

"It's only a few blocks away." Harry mumbled out, not sure if Draco was even paying attention. He seemed to hesitate though, realizing they still had their bags. He stopped, and turned quickly. He hadn’t realized how close Draco was until he was turned, their faces nearly touching.

Draco had been lost in thought and had no time to react to how close Harry had gotten so quickly. He snapped out of it and took a step back. "Woah. Trying to make a move there Potter?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, but he gave a slight shake of his head. "N-no. I actually have standards, Malfoy." He muttered out. "I was just going to suggest that we find a… hotel first. So we can drop our bags off. Maybe relax for a bit since it isn't really late yet."

Draco… giggled a little but that quickly turned into a scowl when Potter mentioned his ‘standards’. He rolled his eyes at the younger and crossed his arms. "Yeah sure Potter. Whatever you say. If we are going to be out late I could use a nap."

Harry started on the way again, having remembered a hotel that was fairly close to the bar they would be going to. "Now who needs a caretaker?" He commented in a teasing tone. He wouldn't mind having a nap himself if he were being honest.

Draco scoffed. "Oh piss off Potter." He started walking, "Last time I ever ask anyone for help" he mumbled. "Quick question though.. How are we paying for anything. The currency is obviously different here, remember? And we did not stop at Gringotts. I only have galleons on me." he remarked.

Harry glanced over at the other, though he continued to walk. "I always have muggle money on hand." He reassured. "I have enough for the hotel and some drinks." He added on. "Probably more than enough but… yeah. Don't worry about it Malfoy."

Draco paused uncertainty for a moment. "I don't really want to be in debt to you but fine. If you insist. Not like I can do anything about it now." he shrugged and kept going. "Are we almost there yet?" he complained.

Harry let out a small groan, rubbing at his temple a bit. "We just got here and you're already complaining? You really are a spoiled brat, aren't you?" He muttered out. "We should be there in five more minutes. Or is that too much for the Prince to handle?"

Draco let out an annoyed exhale. "I get cranky when I'm tired, so sue me. And you're the one that chose to bring me here so you dug your own grave in having to deal with me. " He smirked.

Harry glanced back at him, before he shook his head and rolled his eyes, focusing his gaze forward. Finally, as promised, the two arrived at the hotel. He led the way to the receptionist, a small smile on his lips. "Hi. We would like to book a room for tonight." He explained. 

The girl nodded her head, typing a few things into the computer. "Is a Queen bed alright?" She offered.

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry waiting for his answer and slightly in shock at the fact that the girl was being so nonchalant and just assumed they would like to share a bed.

"What? U-uh, no. We aren't a couple." Harry replied. "I was hoping two twins?" He asked, a slight, shy sort of smile on his lips. 

"Sorry. The only rooms we have available have queen beds in them." The girl explained. 

Harry glanced at Draco, before looking back to the girl. He was sure that their room would have a couch… right? "We'll… take it then." He replied.

Draco just stood there shocked that Potter would agree to that and watched at she handed over the key. He stuttered trying to say something but nothing would come out. He blindly followed Harry as they made their way into the elevator. "What were you thinking!?!" he exclaimed. "I am not sharing a bed with you."

"Calm down, Malfoy. Hotel rooms in the Muggle world usually have a couch in them. I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed." Harry reassured him. "I don't know why you're so worried about sharing a bed with me anyways..."

"Because that’s gay!" Draco started shouting throwing his arms up in the air before tapering off. "Oh.. Huh. I-I guess that isn't a reasonable excuse anymore." he looked down with a confused expression on his face. "I guess it really isn't that big of a deal... It's probably a big bed..." he mumbled.

"It's not necessarily a gay thing." Harry replied. "You're overreacting." He added on as they stepped into the elevator. He hit the button to floor number four and the elevator began to go up. "And as I told you, I'll probably sleep on the couch." He reassured again.

Draco just nodded. He started doubting this whole idea. Was it really okay to be doing this? If they got caught, how would they explain themselves? Everyone would find out. He started freaking out a little and kept fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. Finally the elevator dinged and opened it’s doors. He had been starting to feel trapped. He took a deep breath and regained his composure, following Potter to their room.

Harry made his way down the hallway, searching for the room that they were given. He used the card to unlock it, holding the door open for Draco to go in first. Then, he followed after the blond. His heart dropped when he saw that there was no couch. Just a bathroom, a bed, a small kitchen area, and that was it. "Bloody hell…”

"What happened to being a mister know it all Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm taking the right side." he announced. He dropped his bag on the floor by the bed and flopped down, facing the window and away from where Potter will be. "Goodnight. Wake me when we are leaving."

"I never said I was a know it all." Harry muttered out, shaking his head. "Damn prat." He added, dropping his own bag on the floor near his side of the bed. He slid down the wall, resting his head against it with a small groan. He set an alarm for eight pm, figuring that was late enough. He didn't want to make Malfoy anymore uncomfortable, so he decided to have a small nap on the floor instead.  
~****~

Draco startled awake as a really loud and obnoxious beeping sound was screaming all throughout the room. "Harry! What the bloody hell is going on! And why are you on the floor?"

Harry let out a small noise, slowly starting to stir himself. Once he was fully awake, he turned the alarm off and got up off the floor. "That was an alarm. And I slept on the floor as to… not make you uncomfortable." He explained, stretching a bit. He tugged off his baggy sweater, revealing a nice looking shirt underneath. He then, also, pulled out a plaid shirt from his bag to tug on overtop.

Draco looked away, startled at the little strip of skin that peeked out when Harry lifted his arms. "Don't be ridiculous Potter. You'll kill your back sleeping on the floor. Just get in the bed next time. Don't invade my space and we will be good." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks at the thoughts that popped into his head. He dismissed the silly things as just excitement at the prospect of seeing if he really did like men. He quickly stood up and grabbed a fitted black button up and and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Harry made his way to the mirror that was put near the bathroom area, checking himself over to make sure he looked okay. "As I said, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He repeated, feeling a bit ridiculous now that he thought about it. "Would you be okay with me sleeping with you?" He asked.

Draco had just finished buttoning up his shirt when he heard Harry. His first thought was something that he didn't even want to think about and had to stop himself from answering. The other boy was not asking about ‘sleeping’ in that sense, but literally sleeping. "I'll admit I may have overreacted a little. Like I said. Stick to your side and it's fine." he stated as he opened the door of the bathroom all ready to go.

Harry looked over towards the door when he heard it open, feeling his jaw drop open slightly. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful Draco looked, in such casual clothing. He had to remind himself not to stare, as he slipped past the other male and into the bathroom to freshen up himself. "So… have you ever kissed a guy?" He asked curiously. "Or a girl...?"

"Well Potter, I hadn't even entertained the idea of liking men until you mentioned it about 3 weeks ago, so no, I have not kissed a boy. But yes... If you must know. I have kissed a few girls." Draco rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall by the door waiting. "What about you, huh?" he added, mumbling a ‘Mister Nosy’ under his breath.

Harry finished adjusting his outfit, and making sure he was presentable, before he made his way over to the other male. "For your information, yes, I have kissed a guy.” He replied, giving the other a certain look. He then hesitated slightly, before he threw caution to the wind and asked, “Before we go… do you want to try?"

He had to admit, he wasn't sure whether that had been the right move. What if Draco completely freaked out on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:


	5. Bars & Baggage

"I-wh-yo- um." Draco stuttered, completely taken aback. He just kind of stood there processing everything for a minute. He took in Harry's appearance and he had to admit the boy looked stunning. Messy hair, but messy in the right sort of way and those damn glasses. He noted his confidence at even asking him to do such a thing which made him tingle in ways he hadn't really felt before. He started to think about the pros and the cons of just getting this over with. Would it be better to do it with a stranger or with someone who he knew and would even, dare say, is a friend? Draco tried to give Harry an answer but nothing would come out.

Harry looked up at Draco, for once glad about their height difference. It would make kissing the other male a lot easier. He could imagine it now. His hands resting on Draco's waist, while Draco had his own arms wrapped around the back of his neck. The thought alone made his heart flutter softly in his chest, as he anxiously awaited an answer. 

When none came, his confidence was crushed. He had fucked up. He was so stupid as to have asked Malfoy if he really wanted to kiss him. "Clearly that's a no. Sorry I even asked." He muttered out, brushing past him to grab the hotel room key and his wallet again. He hated how upset he felt now, and the fact that Draco would never even know. "Let's just go..." He whispered, making his way out the door soon after.

Draco stumbled as he turned around "Potter. No wait... " he mumbled before realizing the other was already out the door. "Fuck." he muttered. He was so close to saying yes but now he would never know, but it would be too awkward to say anything now so he pushed open the door and followed the other, hoping that this didn't just ruin his night.

Harry had been stupid to think that Draco would want to kiss someone like… him. He ran a hand through his hair as they headed to the elevator again. It was mostly silent this time, except for the sound of the elevator music. 

Once they were back on the main floor, he made his way out first and headed to the doors. He wondered, now, if sleeping would be awkward. He stayed silent, lost in thought again, as they walked down towards where the bar was.

The tension was killing Draco and he needed to break it fast. The first thing that popped into his head was what can I tease Potter about? Which lead him to recalling that he had admitted to kissing a boy. So naturally, he had to ask. "So... Potter." he started, with a teasing tone, "Who was the lucky bloke to steal your first kiss?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, letting out a small chuckle. He wanted to ask why Malfoy even cared, but he bit his tongue to stop himself. "Actually, it was Ron." He admitted, his eyes staring straight ahead of them. He didn't want to see Draco's reaction to that. He knew there would be more questions though.

Draco just let out a hmm sound, remembering the thought he had had earlier about Weasley being the one Potter ‘couldn't have’ which just sparked his curiosity again, so he continued. "Is he the one you have a crush on that it won't ever work with because he is with Granger?"

Harry actually had to pause to look at him this time, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. "Ron? No. God, no. We... tried it and it was just awkward. He's more like a brother to me." He explained. "I'm happy for Ron and Hermione. I'm jealous of what they have but I don't want to be with Ron." He explained.

"Could you also...not tell anyone?" He asked.

Draco gave Harry an exasperated look. "I kind of thought that was an unspoken rule that went both ways. But yeah, even I have to admit what they have seem to have could make anyone envious."

Harry was relieved by that, giving a small smile. He nudged his shoulder against Draco's before he began to walk again. "Hopefully you get your first gay kiss tonight." He commented, the bar coming into view.

Draco sputtered again, blushing lightly with embarrassment. "Oh my god Potter. Can you not?" before following.

"What? Technically it will be your first gay kiss." Harry replied, his eyes still on the view ahead of them. "There's bound to be a few cute guys here."

"Still. This is embarrassing enough as is without you teasing me." With that, Draco noticed the big bright lights ahead of them and guessed that was where they were headed. His stomach started to flip and he wanted to back out. He cleared his thoughts and agreed that he needed a drink if anything was going to happen tonight.

Harry glanced up at him again. "Now you know how I feel." He mumbled, before he made his way to the door. He usually didn't have any problems getting in, and only hoped that it would be just as easy for Draco. They were so close he could almost taste the alcohol… and the cute guys.

Draco tried to play off his pureblood confidence... And it worked. They were in. He stood in the doorway for a minute just taking it all in. His senses were overrun with loud thumping music, flashing lights and lots and lots of gay and etc. People making out, dancing and groping.

He wanted to run. He was not meant to be here. This was wrong. But then he looked over and saw Harry waiting patiently with a small reassuring smile. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was ready. He could do this. He needed to do this.

Harry waited for Draco to sort of… get a feel for the scene. He knew it was probably scary for the other male, since he had never been around a scene like this before. His parents never really introduced him to this. Then again, he didn't have anyone introduce him to this either. It had been a hard road for him, so he knew the struggles too. 

He had to lean in close enough so Draco could hear him, and managed to get quite a good sniff of the cologne he was wearing in the process. "Ready to get a drink?" He asked.

Draco was ready to push Potter away when he realized they had to be this close to even hear each other. Draco let out a small laugh and leaned back over to Harry. "More like ten. This is intimidating as hell. Surprise me." He then followed the younger over to the bar.

Harry smirked a bit himself, taking Draco's hand this time as to not get separated from him. It was pretty crowded already, and he knew it was most likely going to get worse. He leaned in a bit to be able to order for the two of them. "2 Sex on the Beaches please.”

He just happened to catch the name of the drink and turned to Potter with a questioning look. "Who in their right mind would want to have sex on a beach? So much sand is such unspeakable places!" Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust as a shiver ran through his body at the thought.

Harry let out an actual laugh at the question, shaking his head. "It's just the name of a drink, Malfoy." He replied, a gentle hand resting on Draco's lower back. "I have to agree with you though. It wouldn't be pleasant at all."

Draco just rolled his eyes, turning to observe the bar again. He started to bite his lip as he became anxious yet again. This was really happening. Just then a drink was thrust into his face. He accepted it gratefully and took a nice long sip. He would have to admit for such a stupid name, it sure did taste good. He had noticed a couple pretty good looking fellows that he had considered as prospects but he had no idea what to do now so he just silently kept drinking his drink and watching the room.

Harry found them two bar stools side by side, and he made his way onto the first one. He patted the second one, expecting the other male to sit down. "Maybe… get one or two drinks into you first." He suggested, savouring his own drink. "My suggestion is to wait until you see a cute guy, and then buy him a drink. Then, if he accepts the drink, you go and talk him up." He explained. "It's really not that bad. It's scary at first but I think you'll be fine."

Draco nodded, accepting the advice. He finished his first drink and waited for Harry to order him another. As he sipped on his second one, he eyed the people around him. He noticed a rather handsome boy with shaggy chestnut brown hair and the cutest little dimple, a few seats down all alone. 

He tapped Harry's shoulder and asked for some money and motioned to the boy. Once Potter gave him some cash he slowly slid of the stool and made his way over.

Harry watched as the other male made his way down the bar, and it caused the smile to slip off his face. It physically pained him to see Draco flirting with someone else, and he swore he could feel the tears start to burn his eyes. He finished his second drink, and soon ordered a third. He didn't feel much like flirting if he were to be honest.

Draco had finally stopped in front of the young lad and bit his lip all shy-like. "Hi there" he mumbled. "Can-Can I buy you a drink?" 

The boy looked up and took notice of Draco. He nodded and introduced himself as Phil. They seemed to hit it off and before they knew it they had had a few drinks and were well on their way to being tipsy. Potter long forgotten, or so Draco thought.

About and hour had passed with them just talking and flirting. Draco had finally decided that he was ready to try and make a move. He gently placed his hand on the others arm and looked down shyly. Phil got the hint and grabbed Draco's chin and tilted it up so they were looking into each other's eyes. They both slowly leaned in, closed their eyes and kissed. 

They did so for a few minutes and then pulled away breathless. Draco let out a little giggle before clasping his hand over his mouth in attempt to stop it. He looked over at Phil and they both started laughing. Once they had started to settle down they both gave each other a know look.

"As much as..."   
"That was great but.." They both started. They giggled again and Phil motioned for Draco to go first. Draco nodded and started again." Obviously we both feel the same way. That was a great kiss but this is just too weird. It felt like kissing my brother." 

"Right?" Phil laughed. "You're a pretty awesome dude Draco but friends it is for us." They shared a small hug before saying their goodbyes. Draco then looked around for Harry. Once he finally spotted him, he made his way over with a goofy care-free grin on his face. "I did it." he giggled, trying not to stumble. "And I didn't want to drown myself in bleach!"

Harry watched the two of them together still, and it only seemed to make his mood worse. He knew the more he watched the scene unfold, the more heartbroken he would get. He knew he needed to distract himself, which is why he turned away from his blond crush to try and find someone for himself. 

He noticed a rather cute blond, who was dressed in a tank top which displayed his muscles perfectly. He let out a small breath, and just as he was about to get up, said blond that he had previously been checking out was coming over to him.   
"Hey. Is this seat taken?" The man asked, waiting for Harry to answer, which he received as a nod of his head, before sitting down. "There's no way a pretty little thing like you is here by yourself." He raised his eyebrow a bit, clearly hitting on Harry. "My name's Adam, by the way." He added, reaching out a hand for the other to shake.

Harry felt the blush on his cheeks again, as he wasn't really used to being flirted with. It was nice though, he had to admit. "Harry." He replied, giving his hand a shake. 

The two got into a conversation soon after that, getting to know each other a little better. Adam had even bought Harry another drink, and soon Harry even had a hand resting gently on Adam's knee. The two were off in their own world, until Draco's voice broke them out of it. 

Harry tore his gaze away from Adam to look up at Draco. "That's awesome, Malfoy. I'm so glad to hear that." Though, he wasn't all that happy. He wished it would have been himself instead of some guy at a bar.

"Oh... Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Carry on." Draco mumbled, backing away. His face contorted into one of confusion as he stumbled his way to what he hoped were the bathrooms. Once there, he made his way inside. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very flushed and had to hold himself steady on the sink.

Why is my chest pounding so hard? He questioned himself. He could feel rage building up inside of him and griped the edge of the counter. This is stupid. It must be because it didn't work out with Phil he reasoned. But wait no, that couldn't have been it. He was happy until he spotted Potter all over that other man. He shook the thought away. No. No way. He was not seriously jealous. Looking back up at his reflection again, Draco gave himself a little pep talk, amped himself up and went out to get another drink and lose himself in the thumping of the music.

Harry was hesitant to let Draco go, but he decided that maybe the blond needed some time by himself. So… he allowed himself to go back to his conversation with Adam. He was enjoying himself quite a bit up until Adam started to get way too handsy. And it made him rather uncomfortable. 

The two had just gotten onto the dancefloor and Adam couldn't seem to keep his hands off of his ass. Every time he tried to move Adam's hands, they ended up right back on his ass. 

"Adam… could you kind of stop touching my ass?" Harry asked, looking a bit nervous. He hadn't thought it would be able to go downhill so quickly. 

"Oh, come on. Nothin' wrong with a little touching." Adam replied, moving in closer to nibble on Harry's neck now. He didn't even seem to care that Harry was even more uncomfortable. 

"G-Get off of me." Harry tried again, his hands on Adam's chest now to try and push him away as best as he could.

Draco was happily minding his own business, swaying his hips to the music and trying to ignore what had just happened when he noticed a familiar figure off to his left. He paused and watched as Harry's face bunched up in annoyance and turned away trying to push the guy off of him. Like clockwork, anger began to rise in him real quick. His hands scrunched into fists and he watched for two more seconds before storming off in their direction. "Hey wanker! He said get off!" Crunch. Draco had punched Adam in the face.

Harry was glad to be out of the guys arms, even if he had landed on the ground with a rough thud. He watched the punch, and he heard the sick crack that came afterwards. He could pretty much see the blood already beginning to flow from Adam's nose, and he couldn’t help but to let out a small gasp. Draco had defended him? 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Adam snapped, holding onto his bloody, most likely broken, nose. "We were having a good time you bloody prat!"

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah you were. Not him. Now beat it. You've had your fun."

Harry watched as Adam thankfully walked off. Then he got up off the group, sniffling softly. He gave Draco a small smile, though it was obvious that he was still shaken up over what had happened. "Th-Thank you, Draco." He mumbled, resting his hand on Draco's arm gently. "Do you think we c-could go back to the hotel now?" He asked.

Draco had been glaring in the direction of the retreating man. He was still filled with fury. He whipped his head around when Potter touched him and immediately calmed down as he saw the look on his face. "Yeah sure... It's been kind of a bust anyway. Let's go."

Harry was grateful when the other agreed, pulling his hand back to slip it into his pocket. He was quick to lead the way out of the bar, taking in the fresh air as soon as he could. He felt a lot better already not that they were out of that crowded bar. "I'm sorry I cut the night short..." He commented, his eyes on the ground.

Draco followed the other as the chilly breeze washed over him. "No it's okay... I... I don't think this helped in the way it was supposed to." Draco sighed. "Ugh. I don't know!" he half shouted frustratedly. "The kiss felt good but it was like kissing a brother, or what I would assume that would feel like. I do feel a little better about seeing so much of that scene out in the open but yeah..."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip gently, glancing over at the other again. "I'm sorry it couldn't have been better for your first time at a gay bar." He said, his voice small still. "I'm glad you were able to overcome some of it. You should be proud."

A small smile appeared on Draco's face as they walked into the hotel and over to the elevator. "I should be, shouldn't I?" he stated, but only for a moment did that last as his smile turned into a frown. "But what now? I'm back to square one."

"Well, as you could see by what happened tonight, gay bars aren’t always the best." Harry commented, wiping at his eyes a bit. He had never had that bad of an experience. "I-I'd just… give it time. You didn’t find the kiss good at all?" He asked quietly.

The blond shuddered. "No. It didn't feel right. Not revolting... Just... Not right." They stepped into the elevator and Draco noticed the distressed look on Potter’s face still. "Are you alright?" he asked, voice filled with concern. "That guy is an git. He should have listened and then he probably would have gotten what he wanted." This thought angered Draco again. He was still feeling a little tipsy and could slowly feel all caution being thrown to the wind.

Harry looked up at Draco again, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I've been through worse things. But at the same time… that wasn't pleasant." He replied, his eyes going back to the floor. "I'm glad you were there tonight or I don't know what would've happened...."

Frustration started to flow through him again. "That's what I don't like. What if I hadn't been? What would you have done then huh? " Draco didn't know why this was making him so upset. Potter could very well hold his own yet Draco didn't even give him a chance and just took over. It must just be the alcohol he thought as they exited the elevator. That's all this is. Alcohol.

"I probably would have been able to, eventually, handle it myself." Harry replied. "Before it got too bad." He added on, looking up when their elevator dinged to signal it was at the fourth floor. He got out first, making his way to their hotel room door and easily unlocking it.

Draco followed and grabbed his bag heading for the bathroom. During his quick shower, he had a very strange thought. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Harry. He froze. I'm drunk. That's it. I would never think that under and other circumstances. I'm drunk and curious. But even as he dried off and combed his hair, that little bit of curiosity just wouldn't go away. He and Harry had agreed to keep each other's secrets... And he had agreed to trying to help Draco. Not to mention he offered earlier but ran away before I could answer... Before he could talk himself out of it, he had walked through the bathroom door and grabbed Potter by the shoulders, flipping him around to face him. "Is the offer still on the table?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:


	6. Yes.

Harry had been lying down on the bed in hopes of calming himself down while Draco was in the shower, his pounding heart had finally started to calm down. At least he hadn’t accidentally used some magic. He had been lost in his thoughts about the night, reliving the whole thing over and over again, when he heard the shower shut off. 

He got back up off the bed and headed to his bag, pulling out some clothes he planned to wear to bed. Almost as soon as he stood up, he was grabbed by the shoulders and flipped around, causing him to let out a slight noise of surprise. His eyes widened a bit as he looked up at the male, nearly getting lost in the other's panicked looking greyish eyes. "Wh-what offer?" Was all that he managed to stutter out. Confusion ran through him as he tried to think about what Draco could possibly be talking about. 

And then it hit him. 

"I-I… yes." He breathed out, his eyes still connected with Draco's. He could feel his heart pounding all over again, but this time it was for an entirely different reason.

"Okay." was all the notice Draco gave the younger before pulling him closer and connecting their lips. He repositioned his hands so one was on Harry's hip and the other was buried in the hair at his nape.

Harry was glad he was given the warning, as he probably would have been panicked by the sudden kiss. He wasn't even sure what to do for the first few seconds, before he gave into the sensation. His eyes slipped shut, and his own hands gripped onto Draco's shirt as if it was his lifeline.

Draco felt Harry grab onto his shirt and it hit him what he had just done. He was kissing Harry Potter. And he liked it. This thought in particular made the moment seem very, very intense which made him start to freak out. He slowly pulled away, cheeks red as can be and started to work at his bottom lip. "I. Uh. Um...." he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Harry didn't want the kiss to end. It was too soon for him when he felt Draco pull away, and he desperately wanted to chase his lips to pull him into another kiss. However, he did not. He kept himself calm, letting the other pull away. His breaths came in soft pants as he looked anywhere but at Draco this time. "H-how was that?" He asked, his cheeks a light pink colour.

"Honestly?" Draco breathed. "What I had imagined it should be like." He still felt breathless and needed to sit down. Yes the kiss was amazing but he had even more questions than before. He kind of stumbled back and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his face in his hands. What are they supposed to do now?

Harry knew that he wanted more, but he didn’t know if Draco did. He finally managed to look up when the other stumbled away from him, his hands slipping out of Draco's shirt. He let out a small, shaky breath, before he followed him to the bed. He sat down on it beside him, silently placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "S-So... now you know you're attracted to men?" He asked softly.

"I knew I did... I was just being stubborn and needed to prove it to myself." He said quietly, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I think I just created a lot more questions for myself now though..."

Harry mentally cursed himself, closing his eyes for a few seconds to regain his composure. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have done that." And now he felt incredibly guilty. He was supposed to be helping Draco, and yet he let his selfishness get in the way of that.

Draco snapped his head up and started questioningly at Potter. "For what? You didn't do anything. I would have figured out I was gay eventually."

"For… kissing you. Or offering to kiss you. I know you have so much on your mind and I probably just made it worse." Harry replied. "I'm sorry for causing more questions. If it was my fault..."

"Hey. No." Draco grabbed his chin and made Harry look at him. "I asked. You offered but I asked and initiated it. A-and it was great." He mumbled the last part, blushing again.

Harry looked up at him again, his previous blush now darkening. His breath hitched in his throat, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. So… that's what he did. Before he could stop himself, he found his lips pressed to the Slytherin's own.

Draco let out a small oomph as the younger invaded his personal space. Letting out a small chuckle, he grabbed on to the Gryffindor’s waist and smiled into the tender kiss.

Harry moved one hand up to caress the other's cheek gently, keeping the kiss light and sweet. He knew this wouldn’t help with either of their problems but he couldn’t help himself. He was the one to pull away this time though, feeling embarrassed now. "S-sorry. Again. I should go… have a shower."

"Oh. Okay." Draco mumbled a little confused. Harry pulling away made his stomach flip. He waited for the other to go into the bathroom before flopping down on the bed. What the fuck just happened he thought before he passed out, exhausted from everything that had happened that night.

As soon as Harry was in the bathroom, he could feel the tears start to fall and he didn’t even know why he was crying. Maybe it was because he would never be able to have Draco for himself. He had never even heard about a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating. Not that houses really mattered... Or did they? 

So many thoughts were going through his mind as he had a quick shower, getting out only after a few minutes. He dried off and dressed in his pyjamas, before he made his way back out to the bedroom area. He hesitated, seeing Draco on the bed. He decided to just… crawl in on the other side, facing the wall so they were back to back. It took him a while to actually fall asleep, but once he did, he slept for a good while without being disturbed.

~****~

Draco awoke the next morning from the light shining in through the blinds. He immediately winced in pain. He had a crazy headache. He didn't remember drinking that much but he couldn't recall everything that happened. He remembered saying goodnight to… Phil, having a couple more drinks, punching someone and then being kissed silly. But he couldn't remember who it was that he had kissed.

It wasn't too long after Draco stirred that Harry also began to wake. He could feel movement though, which caused him to grow rather confused. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized why he felt much warmer than usual. He had moved in his sleep. And now his head was rested comfortable on Draco's chest. His eyes widened a bit and he didn't dare move yet.

Draco felt the movement on his chest and let out a small giggle. He felt really happy today for some reason so instead of getting mad at Potter for not following his one simple rule, he decided to tease him. "What happened to stay on your side and we will be fine? You are very much on my side."

Harry let out a small breath when he realized that Draco wasn't mad at him. That was good. Next, was trying to remember what the hell happened the night before. "Shut up, Malfoy." He grumbled out, his voice a bit lower than usual due to sleep. He carefully got up off his chest, and sat up on the bed.

"We really should have brought some hangover draught with us." Draco groaned, "How do muggles deal with hangovers?" He pulled the covers over his head to try and stop the pain.

"Whatever you do, just don't think of greasy foods." Harry replied, as if to torture Draco even more. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked with a soft yawn following.

Draco's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. "Umm..." Draco said quietly as a light blush appeared. "I um... I remember dancing, punching someone then-then kissing someone with very nice lips but I can't remember who it was. You?"

Harry rested his back up against the headrest, trying to keep the frown off of his face. Draco forgot their kiss. Draco had forgotten something that meant so much to Harry. "I… don’t remember too much either." He mumbled out quietly.

"Damn." Draco sighed. "I was really hoping you could tell me who it was I had kissed. It was amazing. I would love to do it again..." He slowly stood up and stretched, making his way over to his bag to get his tooth brush. His mouth tasted like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:


	7. Chapter 7

Harry ran a hand through his hair to try and fix his bed head as best as he could. "And… what if I told you that it was m-me that you kissed?" He asked curiously, wanting to see the others reaction. He moved to get up himself, using a mug to get some water from the tap in the small kitchen area.

Draco froze for a second and looked up before starting to laugh. "And why on earth would we ki-oh. Oh you offered earlier. A-and... I was drunk and I kissed you... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw myself at you." he scoffed. "God I'm pathetic. Get rejected by one guy and throw myself at the next."

Harry was about to interrupt him, when he heard how the other really felt about the night before. He could feel his heartbreak all over again. "So, it was a mistake?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's good to know." He muttered out, the mug left in the kitchen sink now as Harry wasn't sure what to do with himself. This hurt worse than rejection did. Getting a taste and then being told… it was only a mistake.

Draco scoffed. He was getting pissed again. "I was drunk! Clearly not in the right state of mind." He hollered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in a defensive pose. That had to be the only reason he would have kissed Potter, He never would have done it if he hadn't been, he reasoned with himself.

Harry looked up at Draco, trying to keep the hurt expression off his face. "I was drunk too but I've wan-" He stopped himself before he gave too much away. "You know what? Forget it Malfoy." He muttered out, grabbing his bag and brushing past him into the bathroom. "The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can leave." He snapped.

Draco stomped back and forth for a moment. "Stupid bloody Potter." He muttered. "Thinking we would kiss under any normal circumstances. Psh. Yeah right." He decided Potter was right about one thing though; the sooner they were ready, the sooner they could leave. He had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach about this whole situation but he tried to just chalk it all up to the nasty hangover he was still dealing with.

Harry slammed the bathroom door shut after him, and slid down it carefully. He brought his knees up to his chest, wishing he hadn't suggested any of this. He felt so… bloody stupid. He had been so naive thinking that he actually might have had a chance with Draco. "Fuck." He muttered out, before he pushed himself off the floor to start changing.

Draco waited for Potter to be done then swept past him for his turn in the bathroom. This is so stupid, he thought. Why do I have this gut-wrenching feeling? And what is Potter so heated about. I should have just stayed home. With his head pounding, he returned to the main room, packed up his bag and waited silently for Potter to make the first move for their departure.

Harry had packed up his stuff as best as he could, his own stomach flipping and his head pounding. He was pretty much waiting for Draco to come out of the bathroom and, once he had, he gave the other a look. "Let's go checkout." He mumbled, heading to the door. He wanted nothing more than to spend his Sunday in bed.

Nodding, Draco followed Harry out. The anger was ebbing away but it was being replaced by a kind of sadness. Just when he thought maybe they were getting close to being somewhat friends like he wanted all those years ago, he just had to go and fuck it all up with his stupid drunken acts. He felt like he needed to apologize but he wasn't sure what for and his Malfoy pride wouldn't let him give in. So instead he put a slightly annoyed looking expression on his face and silently made his way back to Hogwarts alongside Harry.

The trip back was painfully awkward and silent, neither of them seeming to want to talk. Harry was still upset, but he was trying not to let it show. He just wanted to get back in one piece. His mind kept going back to the night before, and every time he thought about it, it was like another knife to his heart. Malfoy really didn't see how upset he was and all he wanted to do was confront him. 

He didn't though, and not soon enough, they were back at Hogwarts. As soon as they were by the school Harry picked up his pace, leaving Malfoy behind.

"Well bye to you too!" Draco huffed at Harry's retreating back. He rolled his eyes and made his way down to the dungeons. This is going to be a great year! He thought.

Once he got there, he noticed a letter placed delicately on his bed. He carefully opened it and dreaded what he saw. He was being requested by his father to get back to work on his specific task. Time was of the essence. Putting everything that had just happened to the back of his mind, he set out to do as he was told.

Harry rolled his eyes a bit, not bothering to reply. He made his way back to his room, mumbling a small greeting to Ron and a few other Gryffindors. Other than that, he didn’t say too much to anyone else. He made his way into his room and tossed his bag over to the corner. Then he crawled under the covers of his bed, pretty much hiding away as best as he could from the rest of the world. He knew he should have been doing something, rather than just laying in bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

He let out a small sigh, pulling the map back out from it's hidden spot. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He mumbled out, his wand pressed to the map. He watched as it revealed the layout of the school. He unfolded it, his eyes scanning over the names. He paused when he saw Malfoy's name, his eyes following the figure on the map. He continued to watch Malfoy's name, up until the point when it disappeared. He grew a bit suspicious, wondering what the blond was up to.

Harry mumbled a small "Mischief Managed", with his wand pressed to the map again, before he folded it back up and put it away. He couldn’t help but feel curious still as to what Draco was doing off campus again after they had just gotten back. Why hadn’t the other male told him he had to make a few stops? Or maybe… it was because of how awkwardly their day had begun.

It was late when Draco had finally gotten back to his dorm. He still wasn't feeling the best so he decided to forgo dinner. He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a nice hot long bath to relax his muscles after everything that had happened. After drying off, he pulled on his pyjamas and hoped into bed and promptly fell asleep. And if he had dreams about an amazing kisser with messy raven-coloured hair and silly looking glasses, he would deny who he thought it was till the end of his days. His subconscious was just going crazy with all the stress.

Harry tried not to think about Malfoy too much… and yet it was still constantly on his mind as he went about his day. He was worried when he didn’t see the other boy at dinner, but he brushed it off anyways. 

Soon enough, he was making his way back into his bed as he was ready to end the day. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen on Monday since he and Malfoy had quite a few classes together. He tried not to stress himself out too much, as he eventually fell asleep to a, thankfully, dreamless night.

The next morning was a blur for Draco. He had woken up late and had to rush to get to class. By the time he got there, Potter was already in his seat. He sent a glare his way and went to sit at the back of the class, pulling out his books and quill.

Harry glanced towards the door, as did everyone else, when it opened up again. He tensed up when Malfoy made his way inside, and turned his attention back to his notebook. The tears were back again, as he could feel the burning sensation in his eyes. He shook his head a bit, gathering up the courage to lift his head back up so he could focus on the lesson. This school year was going to be brutal.

Sitting through classes all day had been dreadful. All day long it had been just like before: trying to ignore that the other one existed. Draco didn’t understand how in one night they were almost friends and now Potter wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. He didn’t even know why the younger was so upset! It was just a drunken kiss. No big deal. Right? 

That night at dinner Pansy kept pestering Draco and he snapped on her. She stormed off saying that Draco needed to stop brooding and just get laid already. Like fuck. He was trying! He rolled his eyes and pushed the rest of his food away and stood up to turn in for the night.

Harry didn’t feel like doing much of anything. He had been rather excited about his sixth year, and now it had all come crashing down. 

Ron had to nearly drag him to dinner, though he didn’t feel like eating all that much. He watched the red-haired male eat, only sending a few slight glances Draco's way. 

Ron glanced at Hermione, before he spoke up to get Harry's attention. "What's up with you, mate? You've been… quiet ever since you got back from your trip on Sunday." He said. "An' ya keep lookin' towards Malfoy. Did he...did he do something? Or say something?" He asked. 

Harry ducked his head down a bit. "Ron, let it go." He replied in a hushed tone. "It's not that big of a deal, really." He was glad that he hadn’t told them that he had gone out with Malfoy. 

"I will not stand for this. He did something and I won’t let you sit here and suffer." Ron replied, getting up from his seat beside Harry. "Malfoy!" The red-haired male shouted, causing more than a few heads to turn. 

Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Ron's robe, tugging him back down in his seat. "Ron! Bloody hell. Shut the hell up!" He hissed out, his eyes flickering over to Draco now. 

"No." Ron replied, releasing Harry's hand from his robes. "What'd you do to Harry?" He asked, once he was nearly in Malfoy's face. "I swear to God, if you even look at him the wrong way again...." He trailed off, the threat hanging in the air.

"Oh sod off Weasley. I didn't do anything to your precious friend that he couldn't have stopped." Draco turned with a flick of his robes to leave. What the bloody hell was that all about? He mused. Hadn't Potter said he told his friends where he was going? He must not have told them about what happened… too ashamed probably. Not my concern. Then why was the sinking feeling back? The stupid little voice inside his head goaded. He growled at his inner thoughts. He made his way back to his dorm and pulled out his homework. He needed to stop thinking about Potter and his problems. He had bigger things to worry about.

Ron glanced back at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed. He made his way back over to the other. "What was he talking about Harry?" He asked, keeping his voice down now. "What did he mean by that?"

Harry's cheeks were bright red again as he shook his head. "It's nothing. I told you to stay out of it." He got up from the table, heading out of the dining room hall to go back to his room. He kept thinking about what Draco had said, and he was pissed off. It took two people to kiss. It was just as much his fault as it was Draco's.

That night Draco couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning, flipping his blanket on and off. He didn't know why but it bothered him a lot that Ron clearly didn't know what he and Harry had been up to. Draco was glad that they didn't know his dirty secret but why would Potter keep that from his closest friends? Was he that disgusted by the kiss? Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. He rolled over one last time and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't even matter. He needed to sleep. He sighed and resigned himself to a restless night.

Harry had given up on trying to sleep all together. He didn't know if it was all the stress piling up on him, or if it was to do with everything that had happened with Draco, but he just hadn’t been able to sleep much lately. He eventually wandered out of bed, using his cloak of invisibility to get by a teacher or two that had been wandering the hall. He had no real destination in mind, though he still ended up in the Astronomy tower. 

Once he was sure he was on his own, he stripped off the cloak and laid it down next to him. His eyes then focused on the beautiful night sky that was presented in front of him. This was how most of his nights were spent now, not that he minded. He was left with his thoughts, and he was okay with that... on most nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
> -Vicky c:


End file.
